


Retribution

by Theboys



Series: Guilty [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Daddy Kink, Dom Jensen, Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen, Punishment, Sub Jared, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboys/pseuds/Theboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Jensen’s never faced a challenge he couldn’t conquer, and he’s not about to begin now. He’s always been barbarous when he’s determined to win. And Jared's so damned pretty when he begs.<br/>Read Burn Me Twice prior to this, in order to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

Maybe Jensen thinks with his dick more often than he should. He might be guilty of being blindsided by Jared’s charm and body more often than not.

He reaches down and tangles his fingers into Jared’s hair, pulling at it with a little unnecessary force.

Jared’s making soft little moans underneath him, undulating his hips, hands under the backs of his knees.

“Jensen baby--just a little bit--unh--harder--”

Jensen provides him with a wicked thrust, shoving Jared’s body that much further up on the bed.

Jared lied to him.

Brought Misha home and let him fuck him in this--very--bed--

Jensen punctuates this thought with a punishing thrust between each word. Jared probably begged him too. Jensen snarls, jerking Jared’s head back thoughtlessly. He’s so damned good at begging.

Probably looked up with those gleaming hazel eyes and asked for it. Asked for Misha to turn him over and make him see God.

Jensen bends over his body, biting at the hard peaks his nipples make against his tanned skin. Jensen wants to mark this boy up. Wants him covered in unexplainable bruises. Wants him so slathered in Jensen’s claim on him, that when someone sees him, they ask if he’s survived abuse. If he’s a victim of tragedy.

Wants Jared to get that pretty blush all over his body, hold his wildly gesticulating hands close to himself as he replies.

_No, I’m Jensen’s. He made my body his._

“Jensen Jensen Jensen,”Jensen glances down and Jared’s chanting his name like a prayer. Jensen wants to be the only god he prays to. Wants to be his salvation and damnation. He’s going to make this boy pay dearly. Gonna make him regret everything he put Jensen through, and then come back craving for more.

Jensen’s aware he might be a little possessive. But Jensen’s never faced a challenge he couldn’t conquer, and he’s not about to begin now. He’s always been barbarous when he’s determined to win.

Jensen pulls out, the tip of his dick struggling against the rim of Jared’s fucked out hole,which is trying vainly to swallow him back in.

Jared whimpers, but Jensen just wants to see the gape. He presses two fingers inside and then slides his dick back alongside them.

Jared’s crying now, and mewling, limber body arched on the bed, his hands scrabbling for purchase on his knees.

“Please Jen, please, please--fuck me so I can’t walk baby--unhh--make me fucking crawl for your dick--”

Jensen smirks between growls, loves fucking those pretty words out of his boy’s mouth. Loves watching Jared sin for him.

His hips stutter as he pumps his release into Jared, coating his insides and pulling out quickly to watch it dribble and collect between Jared’s asscheeks.

Jared’s got a hand on his cock and he’s crying, but Jensen bats his hand away.

“Nah-uh baby. You know the rules. Daddy didn’t tell you to come.”

Jared’s sobbing, big wet wails that permeate the room, and Jensen leans down to kiss the tip of his flushed dick.

Jared bucks up instinctively, desperate for contact.

“Tell daddy why you can’t come. Tell him why he hasn’t let you come for three weeks.”

Jared’s wild-eyed, body lurching against the egyptian cotton sheets.

“I--I was bad, I lied to daddy and I never even tried-- I never gave his life a chance to work--”

Jensen cuts his sweet boy off before he begins to babble.

“I know, sweetheart, and I know how much it hurts.” He pauses for a fraction of a second before plunging ahead to the hardest part of the lesson.

“But you hurt me, Jared. I had to walk in and see you fucking another man, in my **house** , in my **bed.”**

Jensen jerks his boy into a sitting position and settles himself behind Jared so that Jared’s cradled in the V of his legs.

Jared’s head lolls on his shoulder as he punches the air ineffectually with tiny jerks of his hips. He’s panting, and he’s got a vice like grip on the sheets beneath him. He isn’t allowed to touch.

“Made me feel like I was wrong, to want you to be a part of my life. Wrong to want you home with me, in my fucking bed at night.”

Jensen snakes his hand down between them, hand hovering over Jared’s exposed hole and lightly brushes his fingers against the sloppy mess. Jared blubbers in his ear.

“Jensen I’m sorry--I’ve apologized so many times, Jensen, I made--m-made a stupid m-mistake.”

Jensen inserts three of his fingers without warning and presses cruelly on that sensitive bundle of nerves. Jensen quickly wraps his hand around the base of Jared’s cock, continuing to stimulate his boy at the same time.

“Ah, I know baby. Daddy knows. But I’m a jealous man. You knew it when you met me.”

He leans down and bites on Jared’s left earlobe.

“And I don’t plan to stop until I’ve fucked every. Single. Trace. of Misha out of your goddamned system.”

A full body shiver passes over Jared in that moment.

“Then I’m gonna keep fucking you until you’re covered all over in _me._ ” Jensen bites down cruelly on the junction between Jared’s neck and shoulder. His dick is fully erect now, pulsating underneath them.

“Then, we can talk about forgiveness, Jay.”

Jensen removes his fingers and flips Jared’s unresistant body over, slender legs dangling off of the edge of the bed, ass firmly pressed on top of Jensen’s crotch.

“Put your ass in the air baby. Now reach back and hold it open for me.”

Jared’s quivering on his lap, and his face is scarlet and saturated with tears. His lower lip is swollen and it hangs open slightly as he scrambles to follow Jensen’s command.

Jensen’s dick gives a gallant jerk as it rises to press against the underside of Jared’s taut stomach.

Jensen bites his lip at the sight of Jared’s dripping, winking hole.

He delivers a two-fingered slap to the hole, just to watch his boy come apart in his lap.

He flexes his fingers and runs his hands over Jared’s creamy, unblemished ass. He digs in with his hand, kneading the flesh until it’s a dusky pink.

His smile is savage, when he turns to face Jared’s pleading face.

“Start counting. And count loudly. I don’t want to miss a thing.”


End file.
